


Their eyes are everywhere

by sternspielk



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternspielk/pseuds/sternspielk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of going camping with your friends in a creepy forest? Well, after you heard what happened with three teenagers you will never camp in dark and huge forests...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their eyes are everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Blood :3 ~

They day on which our story is starting is just like very other days in june. It's hot and sunny and there is a lot of trouble on the different highways. An old car is filled with three students, May, Lucas and Jeremy who want to camp near St. Patrick's forest. The air conditioner is blowing really loud, almost louder than the radio, which plays some pop and rock music. "Ugh.. how long will it takes to get there?", May fans some air into her face with her hand. The red haired girl is staring out of the window, looking into the furious faces of parents or businessmen. "Normally one hour, but it looks like five", Lucas sighs, almost biting in his black steering wheel. Jeremy is sitting in the rearer part of the car and plays some videogames on his PSP, the only thing you can hear is tipping and some fighting sounds and the metallic noise of a sword, which is wield by a character called Link.


End file.
